Tifa's interrogation
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Tifa gets captured by SHINRA and when tifa refuses to reveal where her friends were hiding scarlet decides to have some fun with her while recording the whole thing to try and smoke out the rest of tifa's friends...


A/N: I do not own final fantasy or any of the characters used in this story and I make no profit from writing this. It is just pure fiction as I am a huge fan of the games. Enjoy! and if you have any suggestions on what I should do next then leave a comment and if you have any pictures on any scenes described in this story then PM them to me.

Tifa's interrogation

Tifa's was working behind the bar at her tavern known as final heaven while thinking about where cloud had disappeared to while Barret sat at the bar and ordered another drink for the other members of their group A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E while Barret's daughter was playing in a corner before suddenly screams could be heard coming from outside as gun shots were fired.

Barret and tifa both looked at each other before nodding their heads as they went to see what was going on and as they stepped outside their eyes were in shock as they saw shinra soldiers shooting at the residents of sector 7 before Barret finally said "FUCK, why is shinra shooting innocent people for!" and then looked at tifa and said "Tifa, take my daughter to Aerith's mum's house, please!" and tifa looked back at Barret and smiled as she said "of course, don't worry Barret me and Aerith will keep your daughter safe, but what about you?" to which Barret replied "don't you worry about me, I'll join you ladies right after I shoot these…" briefly pausing as he raised his gun arm before continuing "No...after I kill those MOTHERFUCKERS for what they've done!" as he started firing at the shinra soldiers killing a few of them before they turned their attention to him and started firing back at him all the while a tall looking blonde haired woman wearing a long red dress which only covered one of her legs walked through the town laughing as she looked at her work.

Meanwhile inside the bar tifa grabbed Barret's daughter and rushed over to Aerith before saying to her "please Aerith, can you take Barret's daughter with you to your mum's house and keep her safe, I'm going back to help Barret fight off shinra!" before tifa leaped over the counter and pulled her black gloves on and ran out to help Barret as Aerith took Barret's daughter and lead her through the back door.

a few shinra soldiers stormed into the bar as tifa knocked a few of them back through the front door before she then quickly found herself surrounded and managed to fight off a few of the soldiers before one of the soldiers slammed the back of his gun into tifa's ribs causing her to hunch over and gasp for air with barely enough time to react to another soldier slamming the back of his gun into the back of her head knocking her unconscious as the soldiers moved out the way as Scarlet made her way in before stopping and looking down at tifa's body before saying "haha, good work men now bring her to my helicopter we have what we came for!" as a soldier stood next to Scarlet before saluting and replied "yes my lady!" as another soldier bent down and hoisted tifa over his shoulder as the soldiers the walked out of the bar and towards Scarlet's helicopter before opening the door and placed tifa inside.

Just as Scarlet returned and hopped into her helicopter and sat down next to tifa after shutting the door and motioned to the pilot to take off before the pilot looked back at scarlet and nodded before turning the engine back on as the helicopter then started slowly rising off the ground and high into the sky as it flew off in the direction of shinra's headquarters in the centre of Midgar.

A few hours later the helicopter landed on the roof of shinra's headquarters as scarlet stepped out of the helicopter and ordered a soldier to take tifa to a interrogation room before chuckling to herself "hahaha, Rufus will be so pleased with me capturing a member of A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E that he may even give me a promotion!" as she followed the soldier carrying tifa down the stairs to the interrogation room and after the soldier placed tifa down on the chair and cuffed her hands to the table below turning around and saluting at scarlet before she said "good, you may leave I'll take over from here!" as the soldier replied "yes ma'am" before leaving the room.

Scarlet the grabbed another chair and spun it around so it was facing away from the table before then sitting down and gave tifa a few taps on her cheeks as she said "come on, wakey wakey sleepyhead!" before tifa slowly groaned as she regained consciousness and blinked a couple of times as she lifted her head as her eyes made contact with Scarlet's before trying to shake her hands free before saying "what do you want with me? let me go!" and scarlet sat there chuckling out loud before replying "hahaha, oh I will let you go soon but not until you tell me where the rest of your group is hiding!" and tifa sat there and gave scarlet a death state before leaning forward and spiting at her before saying "I will never tell you where my friends are hiding!"

And scarlet whiped the spit from her face before giving tifa a hard slap across her left cheek before grabbing her cheeks and saying "ah, such bad manners Mrs. Lockhart, now you can either tell me where your friends are hiding or…" briefly pausing and smirked before scarlet leaned forward and whispered in tifa's ear "we can do this the hard way" and tifa spat in Scarlet's face again earning her another hard slap across her other cheek before saying "shut up, I already told you I'm not telling you where my friends are hiding!" and scarlet sat there for a minute staring at tifa before mockingly said "ok, fine you win" while pulling out a seal materia underneath the table and hiding behind her back as scarlet stood up and walked around the table until she was standing behind tifa holding the materia out in her left hand as she whispered the word "sleep!" into the materia before it dissolved in her hand as droplets splashed against the top of tifa's head as scarlet watched tifa started to feel drowsy before collapsing onto the table before smirking as she leaned down and whispered in tifa's ear "I guess we're doing this the hard way" before walking out of the room and said to the soldier standing outside "please take to a holding cell, but make sure that you remove her clothes before you leave, as I wish to punish her personally understood?" as the soldier saluted and replied "yes ma'am" before entering the interrogation room and carried tifa out to a holding cell.

And tifa then woke up several hours later and looked around noticing that she was now in some kind of holding cell before then looking up to see her arms were chained together hanging from the ceiling as she tried to shake herself free before then looking down as her eyes widened with shock seeing that she was completely naked and only wearing her black boots before taking another look around the room and noticed a camera sitting on a tripod pointed at her and saw the red record icon flashing before quickly turning her head towards her cell door as it slid open and scarlet walked in before swiping her key card as the door behind her slammed shut as the colour on top of it changed from green to red signalling it was now locked as tifa looked back at scarlet seeing that the blonde woman was also naked wearing a red strap on dildo and was holding a Hitachi vibrator in her hands before Tifa said with a worried look on her face "what's going on? and what is that camera in the corner for?" and scarlet stood by the door for a few more minutes laughing as she replied "hahaha, well Mrs. Lockhart, since your not going to tell me where your friends are hiding I've decided to put a little show on for them which I'm sure will help CONVINCE them to come out of hiding!" Before seductively walking over towards her before stopping and sitting on a chair in front of the camera with its back facing towards it as scarlet looked at the camera took make sure that it was still recording.

Before slightly tilting the camera up a little before sitting back on the chair with her back facing towards tifa before scarlet said to the camera "HELLO people of the organisation known as A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E, as you can see in the background we, SHINRA have captured your friend and as she isn't cooperating with us, I…scarlet am going to do something that should help to convince you to surrender and come out of hiding!" before standing up and circled around tifa before stopping behind her and spun her around so that she was facing her before slightly moving to the side of tifa and pushed her hips forward so that her ass was sticking out a bit as tifa's huge breasts hung a bit lower as scarlet rubbed her hands all over tifa's ass and occasionally squeezing it before resting one of her hands on tifa's left butt cheek before whispering into her ear and making sure she was still in view of the camera "tell me Mrs. Lockhart, have you ever been spanked by a woman before?" and tifa slightly blushed and her eyes widened as she shook her head and replied "no, I have never had a woman spank me before!"

And scarlet had a smirk on her face as she pressed her body closer against tifa's and raised her left hand before whispering into tifa's ear "oh? then I'm sure your friends are going to love what I have in-store for you!" before bringing her hand crashing down onto tifa's ass with a loud SMACK as tifa winced at the first blow as scarlet brought her hand crashing down again with another loud SMACK this time on tifa's right butt cheek as tifa winced again before scarlet suddenly picked up her pace raining down blow after blow alternating between each of tifa's ass cheeks as tifa screamed "OW,OW,OW please not so hard, OW,OW" as her ass quickly turned a deep shade of red.

Before scarlet suddenly stopped and rubbed her hands all over tifa's ass smiling at her work and squeezing tifa's ass occasionally causing tifa to flinch at her touch before then sitting back down in front of the camera before saying with a pouty face "do you want to come out of hiding NOW A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E or do you still need convincing?" before standing up and walked back over to tifa this time turning her so that she was standing sideways in the view of the camera before lifting tifa's left leg up and thrusting the red strap on dildo inside tifa's pussy causing her to gasp and moan as scarlet pumped her hips back and forth at a fast pace while sucking on tifa's huge breasts causing her nipples to become hard as tifa moaned "OOH, AHH, no please stop, UNGG, AHH!"

However scarlet ignored tifa as she continued to fuck her pussy at a fast pace as tifa began to moan louder and louder as she was on the verge of cumming "AHH, OOH, no please stop, I'm...I'm cumming, AHH, OOH" before scarlet slowed her pace down and pulled the red strap on dildo out of tifa's pussy as she came and scarlet stood there panting while watching tifa's body twitch as she stood there panting trying to catch her breath before scarlet sat down in front of the camera again with a pouty face again saying "did that STILL not convince you to come out of hiding, I guess I'm just going to have to try something thing else to convince you then!" before walking back over to tifa and untied her arms from the chains hanging from the ceiling and pinned them to her back as she tied some string around them.

Tifa stood there with her arms tied to her back feeling embarrassed at the fact that one of her enemy's that happens to be a female was pleasuring her in front of a camera and was recording the whole thing before tifa managed to say while panting "you're enjoying this aren't you?, you enjoy torturing me in front of a camera don't you scarlet?" and scarlet stood there and laughed at her before she replied "hahaha, I will admit that I take a small amount of pleasure in torturing you in front of the camera!" before scarlet spun the chair around so it was facing the camera before grabbing a handful of tifa's brown hair and dragging her over to the chair and sitting down on it as she sat tifa on her lap and spread her legs open and hooking her legs over tifa's before grabbing the vibrator off the floor and switched it on and held the vibrator above tifa's clit and looked at the camera with a pouty face and said "oh come on A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E, if this doesn't convince you to come out of hiding then I'm not sure what else will!" before then placing the vibrator on tifa's clit with her left hand moving it up and down while flicking her tongue over tifa's hard nipples causing tifa to gasp and moan loudly "OOH, AHH no stop please, UNGG, AHH"

Then scarlet moved her right hand over tifa's huge breasts and started twisting and pinching her hard nipples alternating between each one as scarlet turned the vibrator on high intensity moving it up and down at a faster pace causing tifa moans to get louder and louder "AHH, OOH, no please stop I...I think I'm cumming again, AHH, UNGG!" before letting out a huge moan as she came a second time on Scarlet's lap collapsing back into Scarlet's chest panting trying to catch her breath as her body twitched before scarlet started rubbing tifa's clit with two fingers and flicking her tongue over tifa's hard nipples as tifa sat on her lap panting in between moans "OOH, UNGG, please no stop, not again so soon, AHH, OOH"

Scarlet then briefly moved her head to the side of tifa's face and looking at the camera with a evil smirk on her face "come on A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E, this is your last chance to surrender and come out of hiding!" before suddenly pumping two fingers back and forth at a fast pace causing tifa to moan loudly "AHH, OOH, please I beg you to stop, I...I think gonna cum again, UNGG, AHH!" before letting out another huge moan as tifa came for a third time on Scarlet's lap as her body twitched before scarlet pushed tifa off her lap as she landed on her front with a THUD just the camera finished recording before scarlet stood up and stepped over tifa and untied her arms watching as they fell to tifa's sides as tifa layed there panting trying to catch her breath.

Before scarlet then walked over to the camera and picked it up and then walked over to the cell door swiping her key card as the light above the door turned from red back to green signalling it was unlocked before walking out and slid a box containing tifa's clothes in the room before the door slammed shut behind it as scarlet walked back to her desk and plugged a flash drive into the camera and moved the footage onto the drive before plugging the drive into her computer and made a copy of the footage smirking as she sat at her desk and watched the footage over and over again before broadcasting the other copy of the footage worldwide...


End file.
